Talk:Observation Tower
I noticed that the area in which you face Hugh Baldwin could be used for the final battle against Dracula in this game because the backdrop is identical to the sont (where Dracula's throne should be seated) ...Yes, it's been known that this area was the Castle Keep for some time. That's why it's stated on the page. Shadowmaster 17:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Wind Armor Wind Armor is not in the Observation Tower. The place with Wind Armor is a part of Outer Wall (see fourth room of Outer Wall). Q-orca (talk) 02:20, November 5, 2014 (UTC) According to the official guide, this area is Observation Tower. NTTPUB COTM-guide p060.jpg|NTT Pub Guide Shinkigensha COTM-guide p083.jpg|Shinkigensha Guide As a matter of fact, this room is not connected to the outer wall.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:34, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Now I'm all confused. I removed the Wind Armor enemy data and info from the page, but now I don't know if I should add it again, as I don't remember exactly which monsters inhabit each room, unless I watch a playthrough or I play the game again. :--LaVey (talk) "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 04:46, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Wind Armor appears in the room written to be L3 of NTT Pub Guide.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:52, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::So, can you explain about this screenshot? Outer Wall 4.PNG|L3 Observation Tower Entrance Outer_Wall_4B.png|L3 Observation Tower Wind Armor :::For the one wondering what code I'm using, this is the code :::3683672C BA3FA924 :::CDE8AE47 E0DF7372 :::I use the code to change 08006EDA from 2800 to E000. To put it simple, I skipped the instruction checking whether an area has been visited or not, so that the name of the area will always be shown right after you enter start menu (Soma) or after you view the map. Q-orca (talk) 06:32, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I'd say that maybe the "Outer Wall" banner comes up because it was a programming trick used while developing the game. That room looks very similar to the first Outer Wall room you come across, and technically it is an Outer Wall room (all greeny and stuff), but it's inside of the Observation Tower area. So, having checked the official guides, I guess it's safe to say that that room corresponds to Observation Tower. _۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 06:55, November 5, 2014 (UTC) So, can you explain about this screenshot? - Probably, this is old data which the staff has forgotten to erase.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:39, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Probably, this is old data which the staff has forgotten to erase. - No. the screenshot can be recreated through replaying the game using the AR code (Even the second pictures was taken after I read your response). Or you can try this codebreaker. 32025403 0000 42025404 0000 00000007 0002 This code will clear the byte of visited area (simply mark it as not yet visited). I've checked that L3 Observation Tower doesn't read Observation Tower byte. It reads Outer Wall byte instead. --Q-orca (talk) 17:04, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :These data should be indicated as "trivia". I adopt an official guide.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:18, November 6, 2014 (UTC)